The Hanging Gardens of Babylon
by Yumemakura
Summary: This is my second 'wonder'. In real world, Alexander's army stayed in Babylon only for a month or so, but in this story, they stayed for a whole year, and had a chance to explore the garden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexander was distressed. For the first time in twenty-six years, he was not certain about himself. He did not dare to voice it though. Instead, he acted as if nothing bothered him, and gathered his generals for dinner, trying to carry on casual conversations.

"Thanks to your efforts. Public order in town seems to be maintained pretty well these days. Why don't we plan a hunting trip for couple of days to reward us, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion did not answer. He was looking outside through a large cut out window from the dining room; the sun was just about setting over the banks of the Euphrates River, and illuminating the Hanging Garden in the distance. The garden must have been magnificent over two hundred years ago, but the majority of the garden was now dead due to a lack of irrigation, giving the place a rather spooky atmosphere, especially after dusk. Hephaistion looked detached as if his mind was wondering somewhere else.

"Hephaistion?"

Alexander called again. Hephaistion quickly turned his head.

"I am sorry Alexander?"

"I was saying that we might go hunting tomorrow."

Hephaistion looked troubled.

"I … I'm sorry Alexander, but Cleitus and I have to go to Sipper to gather some more flour to feed the Army. The supply is getting rather low."

Hephaistion looked away avoiding further eye contact with Alexander.

_Here it goes again_.

Alexander thought. Hephaistion had been acting strange lately, as if he had something to hide from Alexander.

_He is avoiding me again. Is there anybody else?_

Cleitus added remorsefully.

"We really do not want to, but the kitchen has been getting so anxious. If we don't take care of the issue soon, they are threatening us to tell all the soldiers that Alexander is so busy conquering a new world that he does not even have time to feed his own army."

"We cannot let that happen, can we?"

Alexander had no choice but to approve. Hephaistion and Cleitus exchanged a relieved look.

_Could it be Cleitus? No, they may be good friends now, but I don't see more than a friendship between them. Or is there…?_

Alexander forced himself to push such thoughts away from his mind. It was driving him insane. Alexander was grateful even for Cassander when he broke the silence.

"Did you hear about the ghost in the Garden?"

"Yes, everybody is talking about it."

Perdiccas acknowledged, but Alexander had no idea.

"What ghost?"

"Quite a few people have seen it, and they believe it is a ghost of king Nebuchadnezzar."

"The great king who built the city and the Hanging Garden?"

Cassander carried on.

"Yes, it is said that King Nebuchadnezzar was a great leader and a monarch, but he was also consumed by his power. God punished him for this and he became mad wandering around the city naked like an animal for seven years. God protected the kingdom during his madness, and gave it back to him when he restored his serenity, but people in Babylon believe that King Nebuchadnezzar still wanders grazing on grass with long hair and nails. Even though he made peace with God at the end, his mind does not let him forget those devastating years. They say he is looking for a soul to posses, so he can free himself from madness for good"

Everybody shivered, despite the warm summer air lingering in the room. It sounded even more chilling when Cassander told a story in such a nonchalant way.

"It's just a story. Let's not make it ruin the night."

Ptolemy said in a forced cheerful voice as he poured some more wine to everybody. Somehow, Alexander could not get the image of a naked king out of his mind; a mad man on hands and knees crawling around with his wide grazing eyes. It was haunting.

Next morning, Alexander watched the small troop of Hephaistion and Cleitus getting ready to leave for Sipper. Cleitus was leaning toward Hephaistion putting one hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, and whispering something. Hephaistion looked up at him , and smiled warmly.

Alexander felt a knot in his stomach. His confidence was fading away again. Hephaistion noticed Alexander's presence, gestured Cleitus to wait, and started walking to Alexander.

"Alexander, I did not know that you would be up so early. We will be back in three days as soon as we gather enough supply."

Alexander just nodded.

"What bothers you?"

Hephaistion asked worriedly creating two deep creases in between his brows.

_I feel like I am losing you, and I am scared to death._

"I just worry for you."

Alexander said containing his feelings.

"It is fairly a safe trip, besides we have the best soldiers with us."

Alexander pulled Hephaistion close, and kissed him deeply. Hephaistion responded with same passion. Alexander pulled away, still holding Hephaistion by the shoulders. He looked into Hephaistion's beautiful blue eyes, and saw nothing but love. He sighed in relief.

_Maybe this is just a trick of the mind. Hephaistion still loves me._

Alexander planted one more quick kiss, and let him go.

"Be good while I am gone!"

Hephaistion yelled while walking back to the troop. Alexander stood there for a long time, until he could not make out Hephaistion's figure any more.

For the next couple of days, the rumor of the ghost got worse. More cases of seeing the terrifying sight of the King were reported. Nobody crossed the river after dusk, and even at high noon, people avoided the place as much as possible. Alexander thought it was time for him to investigate for himself. The safety and peace of the army and the people of Babylon ultimately depended on him. He called Parmenion aside.

"Have you heard of the story of the ghost?"

"Yes, people are terrified. Even soldiers are growing uneasy. They are afraid that the ghost of King Nebuchadnezzar might cross the river when he becomes stronger."

"Have you seen it for yourself?"

"No, Alexander. And I am glad for that."

"Tell the guards to prepare the boat for us. We are going on a ghost hunt."

"What? Alexander, it is not a wise thing to do! What happens if he possesses you?"

Parmenion protested desperately, but Alexander's mind was already set, and Parmenion knew so well that nothing could change Alexander's mind any more. He called the guards, and gave them an order, ignoring the pleading looks on their faces.

Alexander and Parmenion arrived at the bank. The sun had already set, but the light from the bright summer sun was still lingering in the western sky. As the air near the earth cooled down, the fog started to rise from the river, creating an even creepier scene. They got on a boat, and start rowing towards the garden. Nobody spoke; the only sound they could hear was the thumping sounds of the rowing paddles made by two guards.

When they arrived at the garden, Alexander took two torches, handing one to Parmenion, and told the guards to stay until they came back. Instantly, the guards looked relieved. At least, the chances of confrontation with the ghost were less at the bank. Alexander led the way; climbing up the half abandoned terrace. The darkness of the night fell over the garden, and Alexander and Parmenion seemed to be the only souls in the garden. They kept moving up; their senses were so sharp. They were not to miss any faint sound they might hear. And their eyes were searching everywhere for any signs of unusual objects.

They were almost on the top level of the garden when Alexander heard Parmenion gasp. Alexander turned around, and saw Parmenion pointing with a shaking finger at a shadow behind a dead tree. Alexander raised the torch. They sucked the air in terror. A naked man on hands and knees was gazing at them with bloodshot wide eyes. His long black hair was covering a part of his mud stained face, and his muscular body was also covered with mud.

Alexander reached out for the man with all his courage. As soon as he grabbed a part of his hair, the ghost disappeared into thin air leaving a strand of hair in Alexander's hand as the only evidence of their encounter. Alexander just stared at the hair in his trembling hand.

"Alexander?"

Parmenion's shaky voice brought him back to reality.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I think we have had enough for the night."

Parmenion nodded in agreement. They started to trail back to the bank. At least the rumor had been confirmed. The guards were glad to see Alexander and Parmenion had finally returned, but stood frozen to the spot when they saw what Alexander held in his hand. The hair stood on the backs of their necks, and cold shivers ran though their spines.

As soon as they arrived back at the city, Alexander ordered Parmenion to place a couple of guards on the city's side of the bank during the nights. He wanted to be warned in case the ghost crossed the river. He looked at the strand of hair in his hand once more, and thanked Zeus for not giving enough time for the ghost to possess his soul.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning, Cleitus and Hephaistion safely returned from the journey. Alexander promptly called Hephaistion before he even had a chance to clean up. Hephaistion entered Alexander's chamber excusing himself about his appearance.

"What is so urgent, Alexander? "

"I saw the ghost. I almost caught it, too."

Alexander saw Hephaistion's face grew pale. He closed the distance, and put his hand on Hephaistion's arm.

"Do not worry. I am fine. The ghost did not posses my soul, as you can see. "

He walked back to his desk, and took a strand of black hair out of the chest.

"Look at this. This is the evidence of the encounter."

Hephaistion became whiter, and asked with concern.

"What happened to the ghost?"

Before Alexander had a chance to answer, Ptolemy entered Alexander's chamber limping.

"What happened to you?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, Cassander cheated in a wrestling match again. I hurt my leg when he threw me to the ground. Well, Hephaistion, Alexander claims that the ghost disappeared into thin air unable to hold his strength over the great King of Asia."

Ptolemy remarked playfully.

"It is all Zeus's doing."

Alexander protested to Ptolemy, and tuned to Hephaistion smiling. Hephaistion now looked better, and smiled back at Alexander warmly. Alexander's heart melted.

"Are you joining me for dinner tonight?" Alexander asked Hephaistion nervously.

"Yes, of course Alexander, but I have to meet with Perdiccas after dinner. Some part of city's irrigation system is failing, and we need to find a way to fix it."

Hephaistion answered innocently.

"You just came back from duty. Can you rest for a couple of days at least?"

"Alexander, you wouldn't be so generous if it were I who was on duty."

Ptolemy interjected teasingly. With this, Alexander had no choice but to be silent.

_Hephaistion, I do not understand you any more. One moment you are full of love, and the very next moment, you act as if our relationship means nothing. Are you sure there is nobody else? _

The dinner with Hephaistion was quiet. Silence did not seem to bother Hephaistion at all, but it was too quiet for Alexander. It was almost painful. Yet, Alexander could not find a word to fill the silence. All he could do was watch Hephaistion eat, and Hephaistion seemed too preoccupied to notice Alexander's discomfort. As soon as Hephaistion finished his plate, he stood up, and excused himself to meet Perdiccas. Alexander sat there in front of his plate still full of food.

Almost a week passed. But the circumstances did not improve. Alexander felt his Hephaistion was even more distant, and he was concerned for Hephaistion's health. He looked so pale, and although his beautiful blue eyes still held brightness, there often were dark circles under them. Hephaistion looked so exhausted that he seemed to have a hard time to keeping awake in meetings during the day. Alexander stopped him from leaving after one of those meetings.

"Hephaistion, you look so tired. Are you not feeling well?"

"I am all right, Alexander. I just …, it seems like I just cannot sleep well at night. But, I am certain that it will be all well in a couple of days."

That night, Alexander could not sleep himself worrying about Hephaistion. He took a walk along the bank. Alexander saw a couple of guard standing side-by-side watching the river following his order. He started to approach the guards to encourage and recognize them, but Alexander stopped when he heard the conversation between them. The guards did not hear Alexander approach.

"The guards on duty last night told me that they saw general Hephaistion cross the river."

"Yes, I also heard that the ghost was to possess a soul, but instead, he was enchanted by Hephaistion's beauty, and calls him every night to the garden."

"No wonder Hephaistion looks so pale these days. I think king Nebuchadnezzar's ghost is trying to take Hephaistion to Hades as his companion."

"Oh? Then, we better warn king Alexander."

"I'm sure that the other generals have already told him, as this is not a big secret to anybody. Besides, I heard general Perdiccas brought Hephaistion back from the garden a couple of times. "

Alexander felt sudden anger form inside of him at his generals failing to mention this important information to him. But his anger was suppressed quickly, replaced with terrifying thoughts of losing Hephaistion to the ghost. He shuddered with an image of King Nebuchadnezzar 's ghost molesting Hephaistion to the ground night after night, making him weaker with each encounter.

_Now, it all makes sense. This must be the reason why Hephaistion is losing his normal vitality. From now on, I will never let Hephaistion out of my sight._

Alexander was determined to protect Hephaistion, and get him back from the evil hands of the ghost. He hurried back to the palace to be with Hephaistion. To Alexander's terror, Hephaistion's room was empty. His bed was made, and there was no trace of Hephaistion having slept on it.

Alexander rushed out of the room, and started to head back to the garden. He was ready to confront any danger he might face to save Hephaistion. He just hoped that it was not too late. When Alexander came to the end of the corridor, he saw Hephaistion returning. He looked even more tired with his head bowed to the ground. Alexander grabbed his arm when Hephaistion came close enough to his reach. Hephaistion jumped and almost screamed being caught by absolute surprise.

"Alexander? What are you…"

Alexander just pulled Hephaistion close, and start walking back to Hephaistion's chamber. Hephaistion was relieved to find out that Alexander did not have any intention to question him, at least for now. Even if he did, Hephaistion did not know how to explain his odd behavior.

While walking back to the room, Alexander noticed Hephaistion's face and body were smudged with mud, despite the fact that it had not rained for over a month in Babylon. Alexander felt a cold shiver run through spine, clearly remembering the face of the ghost stained with mud. He tightened his grip on Hephaistion's arm, and almost starts running, causing exhausted Hephaistion to straggle behind. Alexander thought the sooner he could erase the trace of the filthy ghost on Hephaistion, the sooner he could get him back.

Alexander went straight to the bath, and was surprised to see the tub already filled with hot water.

_The guards must be right. This was not the first night Hephaistion had come back at this hour needing to clean up. His servants seem to know the routine._

Hephaistion let Alexander undress him and guide him to the bath. After the long night, it felt so good to soak his aching body in warm water. He did not protest when Alexander gently massaged his scalp to wash his muddy hair. Alexander soon found Hephaistion slipped into a comfortable sleep under his touch. He gently shook Hephaistion's shoulder to wake him up after washing him thoroughly. Alexander dried him with a large towel, and guided still half sleeping Hephaistion to the bed. He slipped behind him, and wrapped his arm tightly around Hephaistion's slender waist. Hephaistion pressed his body even closer against Alexander's.

_I won't lose you, no matter what._

Alexander soon fell asleep feeling the warmth of Hephaistion against his body.

Next time Alexander woke up, it was almost high noon. Hephaistion was still asleep peacefully. He lay there for a long time just enjoying the beautiful view in front of him. He could not resist any longer, and caressed Hephaistion's beautiful profile tenderly. He looked much better after the rest. Hephaistion's eyes flew open. As soon as he realized how late it was in the day, panic crossed Hephaistion's face.

"Alexander, you are going to be late."

Hephaistion rushed out of the bedroom. Alexander heard Hephaistion ordering a bath, and told one of the pages to go to Alexander's chamber.

"Bring the best chiton for the king, the one with the gold trim."

Alexander was puzzled.

"What is this fuss all about?"

"Alexander! Did you forget? It is your birthday! The banquet will start any moment. You cannot be late! Come, hurry up."

Hephaistion pulled Alexander out of the bed, and start pushing him to the bath.

_I totally forgot about the banquet due to this recent ordeal. By Zeus, it is nice to see Hephaistion back to himself._

Alexander gladly let Hephaistion take charge.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everybody was already gathered when Alexander and Hephaistion entered the hall. Generous food and wine were served, and everybody seemed to be having a good time. As the night went on, people started come to Alexander to greet him with a token to bless his birthday.

All of sudden Alexander felt uneasy, and found Hephaistion no longer by his side. He cursed himself for allowing distraction to dull his senses. His eyes frantically scanned the room. Alexander caught a glimpse of Hephaistion's slender frame just before it slipped out of the hall. Alexander excused himself by telling the crowds around him that he had left an important thing is his room. He knew that it was rather rude, but he could not take any chances.

He hurried outside and headed to the bank. The moon was almost full, and he soon saw Hephaistion ahead of him in the silver ray. Hephaistion walked far enough from the guards, and quietly slipped into the boat. To his luck, Alexander found another boat tied to the bank. He waited until Hephaistion crossed to the other side before rowing out.

Once Hephaistion reached the other side, he lit a torch, and start walking up the garden. Alexander followed him very carefully leaving enough distance between them. Hephaistion started to light torches placed either side of the path when he came close to the top.

_What is he doing? Is he lighting the path for the spirit of King Nebuchadnezzar to find a way from Hades? Did the ghost possess his mind already?_

Alexander could not hold back any longer.

"Hepahaistion!?"

He yelled, stepping out of the dark. Hephaistion jumped, and spun around.

"Alexander?"

Alexander expected to see hollow haunted eyes on Hephaistion, but they were clear and bright.

"What are you…..?"

Hephaistion silenced Alexander by putting his finger on his lips, and gestured him to come close. Alexander was puzzled, but relaxed when he saw Hephaistion's tender smile. Hephaistion kept lighting up the torches at the path, then moved around the tree. Alexander gasped hard.

There was a familiar tree standing right in front of his eyes, the same olive tree where they exchanged the first kiss to seal their fate, and the same tree where they made their first love. Alexander felt a sting of tear well up. Hephaistion set the torch by the couch under the tree, and moved closer to Alexander. He drew Alexander to him, and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him gently and whispered in his ear.

"Happy birthday Alexander."

"Here you are Alexander!"

Their embrace was broken when they heard a hustle. Ptolemy and a few other generals were approaching. Ptolemy continued.

"We looked for you everywhere. We were supposed to bring you here when Hephaistion was ready, but we could not find you anywhere. When we saw two boats were gone, we thought you might have followed Hephaistion and crossed the river as well."

"So are you all into this?" Alexander asked in astonishment.

They all grinned proudly like a little boy who has succeeded in a major task.

"Yes, at first, Cassander spread the rumor of the ghost of King Nebuchadnezzar. Nobody could do better than him. I knew it was just a made up story, but when I heard it from Cassander's mouth, I could not help shivering."

"As I am such a great story teller."

Cassander interjected, but the scene was taken over with a laugh when Cleitus commented.

"You are just mean. It suits you to tell such a terrifying story."

"But I saw a ghost with my own eyes. Parmenion was with me too, and I even have a strand of hair I ripped off from the ghost." Alexander protested.

"Ah, the encounter with the ghost." Ptolemy chuckled.

"Cleitus was making an appearance as a ghost once in a while to make Cassander's story more believable, so nobody came close to the garden while we were working."

"It suits you Cleitus, as you are such a savage."

They all laughed again when Cassander counter attacked Cleitus.

Ptolemy carried on.

"But Cleitus and Hephaistion had to leave for Sipper to get the tree."

"How did you manage to get the tree?"

Cleitus answered proudly.

"It was not easy, but Hephaistion wrote a letter to Aristotle for help. Aristotle arranged with a merchant to dig the tree, and brought it to meet us at Sipper."

Alexander looked at Hephaistion who was happily smiling back to him with full of love. Hephaistion was enjoying every moment to see Alexander so surprised with each discovery of the truth.

"So I filled in with putting a black wig on me."

Ptolemy continued.

"You caught me by surprise Alexander, I did not think you would ever try to grab a ghost. I was caught off guard, and lost my balance, and fell backwards. I almost broke my neck."

Hephaistion interrupted.

"I was so worried for Ptolemy when you said that the ghost disappeared into thin air. If he were injured, he would still have been lying there alone waiting for help to come. I felt so relieved when I saw Ptolemy."

"Yes, I was lucky I just bruised my leg."

"So it was not Cassander who cheated and threw you at the wrestling match."

Alexander commented, looking at Cassander teasingly.

"What, Ptolemy? Did you tell Alexander that I cheated?"

"And he believed it."

Ptolemy stated casually, and Cassander rolled his eyes dramatically.

Alexander felt so blessed and loved finding how much effort all those generals had put in for his birthday.

"So what did Perdiccas do? The guards were saying that he brought Hephaistion back from the garden."

"Oh, Alexander, he actually helped me with the irrigation system. I did find a way to bring water upwards by putting a spiral in the hollow trunk, but could not quite keep them moving to bring water from one reservoir to another. Perdiccas came up with this brilliant idea, using a balance and a pulley, and it worked. You have quite an engineer here Alexander."

Hephaistion smiled at Perdiccas. Perdiccas smiled back shyly at this sudden attention he received.

"Well, that's enough talking. Let's celebrate."

Cleitus barked and start pouring wine in cups for all on a small table placed under the tree. Alexander now noticed that there also was a big couch set by it. They talked about heroes and their dreams under the stars just like when they were at Mieza learning with Aristotle. The night grew, and generals started to leave one by one giving a final blessing to Alexander.

Soon Alexander and Hephaistion were left alone. Alexander pulled Hephaistion by the waist, and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you my love. This is the best birthday present I have ever received."

"You have not unwrapped all your present yet." Hephaistion chuckled playfully.

Alexander smiled from ear to ear, and took Hephaistion's arm to guide him to the couch. The cushion on the couch was filled with soft cotton, and two soft silk robes were draped over it, one in rich purple and the other in deep blue. Alexander picked up a scroll on a couch. He knew exactly what it was even before opening it. They sat together, and Alexander started to read their favorite episode.

Torches around the tree were now starting to fade, and the only light was a cool ray from the summer moon. Delicate leaves of the olive tree were whispering in the gentle breeze under the starlit sky. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time holding themselves arms in arms. Alexander gently stroked Hephaistion's smooth cheek with his callused thumb. Hephaistion closed his eyes, and leaned into his familiar touch. Alexander kissed Hephaistion's lips tenderly, and whispered.

"My Patroclus."

Hephaistion replied with a passionate kiss.

"My Achilles."

Alexander traced Hephaistion's jaw line with a faint kiss, and trailed down to his long neck as he lowered Hephaistion on his back. Hephaistion's faint moan poured oil into Alexander's burning flame. He kissed Hephaistion deeply and thoroughly. Their first uncertain kiss of twelve years ago was now replaced with a more deep and confident one to reseal their fate. Their first passionate yet awkward lovemaking was replaced with more familiar and harmonious one yet almost obsessive.

Each time they made love, Alexander felt his confidence return stronger. Hephaistion still loved only him. As long as he had Hephaistion's love, Alexander could face any challenge he might encounter. It was not until the dawn when the tired lovers finally settled under thin covers of silky robes, their body still entwined.

End


End file.
